


Four Times Lizzie Fancies Sex and the One Time She Wants More

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: As the title suggests, four times when it is just about sex between Lizzie and Sebastian, and the one time Lizzie realizes her feelings and she tells Sebastian.
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Four Times Lizzie Fancies Sex and the One Time She Wants More

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Pretty explicit smut except for the last one. Hope you enjoy!

**Apologies Lead to More Copulation**

After their tryst, they decided to hit the road and find somewhere for Landon to be reborn. [Lizzie really didn’t want to wreck this car. As old as it was, it was a work of art, and had been Uncle Damon’s, so it was kind of special. Lizzie tried not to think about how she and Sebastian had sex on the hood of the car, but she couldn’t help it. Not with Sebastian sitting beside her, and her body suddenly hyper aware of Sebastian’s, and every little movement of his]. A comfortable silence had settled between them, one she didn’t want to break.

“Elizabeth?” he asks softly, but she doesn’t turn to face him. [Turning to face him means she would meet his impossibly blue eyes, and that would weaken Lizzie’s resolve].

“Huh?” she mutters as she continues to drive, glancing at her phone where she’d set a timer. They still had a while before they had to stop, and Lizzie wanted to get close to Mystic Falls to do so.

“I am truly sorry for hurting you. For making you think you were crazy. Believe me, you are far from,” he says, his voice soft, and Lizzie finally tears her gaze away from the road in front of her to look at him. [There was that softness in his gaze like before, and it made Lizzie’s heart melt]. “I hope you can forgive me,” he adds, looking up and blinking rapidly. [Lizzie knows he’s fighting back tears, but she doesn’t call him on it].

“I-” she cuts off a snarky response, and decides to be honest for once. “I won’t lie, it hurt. It hurt because I’d been working so hard on bettering myself over the summer, on my mental health, because I thought I was better. People used to call me crazy, you know…” she trails off, biting her lip, sneaking a glance at Sebastian who seems to be focused solely on what she is saying. “I thought that was over. That I could prove them wrong. And then, I met you. And, here was a guy who didn’t look at me like I was Crazy Lizzie, or whatever. You just saw me. And, you- I don’t know it- I thought that I could start over. But then, MG showed me that you weren’t real. That I was seeing things. And, hearing things no one else could. And, feeling things…” her voice is husky, barely above a whisper as they stare deeply in each other’s eyes. “And, I just felt like such a failure. Like I wasn’t better. Like I never would be. Because I was too shattered, and my pieces were too small to put back together. And, I think that hurt more than anything. That feeling of failure, I just- it was all too much, it hurt too much,” she sighs, and reaches to wipe away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek. “You being real doesn’t somehow make it all okay,” she adds, and Sebastian inhales sharply.

“Elizabeth, I… Forgive me, I didn’t think how it could hurt you. I suppose I also never considered that I would care that I’d hurt you. You must know, I wasn’t always… I didn’t always care for other people’s feelings. My initial plan was to simply seduce you into freeing me from that box, so I could leave. But, you changed everything, Elizabeth. You bewitched me, you stirred something inside me, something I never thought I would feel again. Those things you felt… I felt them, too. I was drawn to you, I couldn’t- I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry that I wasn’t honest with you. But, you must know Elizabeth you are not crazy. Or, a failure. You are not shattered. You are… enchanting, and special, and so good. Too good for me. Yet, I cannot help myself,” he says, his voice dropping to a whisper as he finishes, and Lizzie’s breath hitches. “Forgive me,” he repeats.

Lizzie just smiles slightly at him, and Sebastian smirks. “Perhaps more copulation is required,” he quips, and she chuckles before hitting the brakes abruptly, parking the car on the side of the road.

“Hmm, more copulation won’t hurt,” she muses, leaning towards him. Sebastian angles his body towards hers, and reaches to cup her cheek with his hand, leaning his head towards her. Lizzie meets his lips halfway, their lips molding easily with each other, desperate and urging. She deepens the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth as he part his lips, her hands reaching to tangle in his soft hair, fingers pulling slightly at it. Slowly, not breaking the kiss, she maneuvers her body across the console, sliding on his lap, straddling his hips, reaching with one of her hands to shift the seat, so they’re more comfortable. Sebastian continues to kiss her, his fingers tangling in her long hair before he moves his hands to slide off her jacket as she pulls away slightly from the kiss to unbutton his shirt before moving down to his pants, undoing his belt and unzipping them swiftly as he slid her skirt up, his fingers reaching to push her lacy panties down since he’d ripped her tights the first time around. [They didn’t have time for slow and sensuous, this needed to happen fast because the phoenix in her trunk had to rise soon, and Lizzie really didn’t want to wreck their ride. And, she needed him]. Once there was nothing between them, Lizzie shifted her position, nodding at him once as he cupped her cheeks before he thrust in her, and she arched her back, letting out a loud moan as he started to pick up pace, thrusting rhythmically as Lizzie matched his pace. Their lips met halfway yet again, tongues tangling together, lips molding with each other, teeth nipping and biting as Sebastian cradled her head between his hands, his fingers tangled in her hair while she pulled none-too-gently on his. She could feel her climax building, and she could feel Sebastian was close, too, the way his thrusts had become more erratic, his lips more urging on hers, his grip more forceful.

Lizzie arches her back as Sebastian thrusts again, more forcefully this time, and she pulls his hair as she feels herself tighten before she finally feels the release, letting out a loud cry. Sebastian isn’t too far behind, and she collapses on top of him as soon as he does as well. Her head rests on his shoulder as he cradles her body, reaching with his hand to gently caress her cheek, his touch tender unlike the first time. The first time it had been all anger, and passion, and lust, and pent-up emotions needing a release. It had been fast, and rough, and passionate, and after there had been no gentle caresses, not that Lizzie had minded.

“You fancy me, Elizabeth,” he murmurs in her ear and she chuckles.

“I do not fancy you or whatever. I fancy sex with you,” she repeats her earlier words, though part of her knows that they’re not true. Lazily, she glances at her phone, and realizes there are only five minutes left until Landon has to rise. “Crap!” she exclaims, panic flooding through her scrambling off of Sebastian to reach for her clothes. He sits up, startled as well, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

“What’s wrong?”

“Get up! Let’s go!” she yells as she pulls on her tank top and attempts to lace her boots. At Sebastian’s confused expression, she adds, loudly, “The phoenix is about to rise, we need to move him out of the trunk!” Sebastian nods and gets out of the car, merely zipping his pants and doing his belt, not bothering with his shirt as Lizzie laces up her boots.

“Elizabeth, relax,” he tells her, and she hears him flit to the back. He opens the trunk just as she gets out of the car, and picks up Landon’s body none-too-gently before vamp-speeding to the woods. Lizzie huffs a sigh of relief, pulls Sebastian’s discarded shirt on and locks the car before chasing after him. He meets her at the edge of the woods, a smirk on his face.

“The phoenix has not yet arisen, so perhaps we have some time for some more,” he pauses and reaches to cup her cheek, tracing her jawline, “copulation?” he asks, his blue eyes trained on her. Lizzie shakes her head and moves out of his grip.

“Nice try,” she tells him, smirking slightly before walking over to a fallen log, and perching herself on it, waiting for Landon to ‘poof’ back to life. Sebastian chuckles and takes a seat beside her, throwing her a sideways glance.

* * *

**Spicing Up a Rather Dull Morning**

Despite ambushing Sebastian with his beloved crossbow once they’d returned to the school, her dad did eventually give in to her requests to let the vampire stay. Lizzie wasn’t even sure why she’d tried so hard, but the begging and puppy eyes had eventually worked. [Lizzie just couldn’t get the look in Sebastian’s eyes when he’d asked her to let him stay, when he’d told her he had nowhere else to go]. Her dad had relented, though he’d immediately put MG and Kaleb on Sebastian duty, and looked suspiciously at his daughter. Lizzie had merely grinned and told him she was glad he was bad because she really didn’t like Headmaster Downtown Abbey.

On his first official day back as Headmaster – after he’d given up his duties as principal of Mystic Falls High – her dad decided to hold an assembly. [Lizzie had the feeling it was just an excuse to give another How to Kill Monsters 101 information session, but she didn’t really care]. She sat in the third row, waiting patiently for her dad to start. According to Jo, her dad was a little nervous to start again, and Lizzie couldn’t blame him. [And, there was still the issue with what actually happened with Professor Vardemus, but apparently her mom was on it]. Josie sat on her right side. While Hope would either be sitting on Josie’s other side, or hers any other day, given that she and her hobgoblin were back together, they’d decided to sit with Rafael, MG and Kaleb. And, since Lizzie was still mad at MG, she and Josie weren’t sitting with them. Somebody else had taken the seat beside Josie, and there was still an empty seat beside hers. And then, somebody occupied it. Not somebody, but more like Sebastian.

“Were all the bloodsucker seats occupied?” she says, rolling her eyes, and pretending being close to him didn’t affect her like it did. It seemed that the effect he had on her hadn’t disappeared after their trysts in the car.

“Hello to you too, Elizabeth,” he says, half-chuckling, ignoring her remark. Glancing over at Josie, he smirks and reaches his hand. “I’m Sebastian. And, you must be Elizabeth’s sister, Josette,” he says, winking at her. Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“Josie,” her sister tells him, shaking his hand. [Josie was still recovering from the break up with Landon, though Lizzie had to give the goblin credit for breaking up with Josie before going to Hope].

“Pleasure to meet you, Josette,” he mutters, and Lizzie rolls her eyes. “So, what exactly is the purpose of this audience?” he asks, his accent lilting. Josie’s about to answer when dad shows up, clearing his throat. Beside him is Dorian.

“Dad likes to hold these to keep us in the loop. If I were you, I’d listen,” she tells him, not looking at him. Sebastian huffs, but turns his attention to the front.

She’s walking to class after assembly when she feels his presence beside her, and she rolls her eyes, but keeps walking.

“Elizabeth,” he drawls, his voice husky. “That assembly as you call it, was terribly boring, don’t you think?” he smirks, and she glares.

“Uh uh,” she mutters vaguely.

“I can think of a particular activity that might make both of our mornings more interesting,” he says, and she slows down along with him in front of an empty classroom.

“I see. I’m good, thanks,” she brushes him off, moving again, but Sebastian’s hand on her wrist stops her. She turns, and meets his striking blue gaze that can practically see through her soul, see the desire she has for him. He is pinning her with his eyes, and he steps closer to her, closing the distance between them, resting one hand on her waist.

“I want you,” he mutters hoarsely, and Lizzie gulps. [No one had ever looked at her the way Sebastian does, no one had ever said those words to her, and Lizzie’s legs are jelly as her heartbeat quickens, and she stares back into those blue eyes of his].

“Hmm,” she murmurs softly, her resolve practically crumbling. “Want?”

“Yes, want. I want you, Elizabeth,” he tells her, his voice husky, his gaze dropping to her lips. “You do, too,” he adds, smirking.

Lizzie gulps as she siphons a bit of magic, and opens the door behind her before pulling Sebastian into the room and locking it behind them. As soon as the door is locked, he shoves her against the wall, pressing his body against hers, and Lizzie lets out a soft yelp before winding her arms around his neck. His lips crash onto hers, rough and demanding as his hands rest on her hips before moving to the hem of her one shoulder off sweater. Lizzie kisses him back just as fiercely, one leg hooking around his thigh as her fingers start undoing his buttons swiftly, pushing his jacket and shirt off in one swift move. They pull away, and Lizzie can feel her arousal as she meets Sebastian’s gaze, his eyes dark with lust.

“Damn it,” she mutters headily as she rests her hand on his chest. “I hate that you’re right, but I want you, too,” she breathes out, and Sebastian smirks before pulling away to yank her sweater off. As Lizzie pulls none-too-gently on his tousled curls, Sebastian’s hands move to her back, and he undoes her bra, letting it fall to the floor before his hands cup both her breasts, his fingers moving in agonizingly slow motion as he gently rubs her nipples. Lizzie groans as she pulls away from their lip lock, gasping for air as her nose brushes against his while Sebastian continues his movements. “Damn it,” she mutters yet again as her fingers move along his back, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. She could feel him hard against her thigh, though he made no movement to put both of themselves out of this misery. Lizzie could feel herself become more and more aroused, ready for release. She pushes him away slightly, and grabs his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze. “Enough of that,” she mutters breathlessly. “I need you. Fast. Right now,” she adds, each word enunciated. Sebastian merely smirks before reaching to unbutton her jeans as she moves to do the same to him. Their jeans drop, and Lizzie arches her hips in anticipation as Sebastian grabs her thong and pulls it down. She makes quick work of his boxers, and moves her hands to rest them on his shoulder blades yet again, fingers digging painfully in his skin, and he grunts lowly before thrusting into her. Lizzie cries out, pressing him closer to her as he picks up pace, his thrusts becoming more erratic as Lizzie grinds her hips to match his movements. She can feel her release building up, and she knows he’s close too as his movements become more frenzied, his grip on her stronger.

“I’m close,” she murmurs, clinging desperately to him as she finally hits her release, and she sags slightly as Sebastian lifts his hand to caress her cheek. He spills into her mere seconds later, and takes long, gasping breaths as he cups her cheek, his thumb stroking her jaw.

“You are absolutely breathtaking, Elizabeth,” he mutters headily against her lips. A snarky response is on the tip of her tongue, but instead she tilts her head up, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him.

A round two is clearly inevitable, but their broken from their trance by her phone pinging. Untangling herself from Sebastian’s arms, Lizzie pulls her panties and jeans up, and reaches for her phone. It was a text from Hope. _Mystic Falls High. Trouble._ Lizzie groaned.

“Well, as much as I would love to continue this, it’s superhero time for me, and class time for you,” she tells the vampire as she pulls her sweater on and grabs her bag before leaving the room and a befuddled Sebastian behind her.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

Lizzie supposes it’s no wonder that Sebastian, after being desiccated for several centuries, would struggle controlling his bloodlust. Still, she would very much like for her keeping-an-eye-on-Teen-Dracula duties to be over, so she could return to her life, but . According to her dad, Kaleb and MG were in charge of helping Sebastian control his thirst, though Lizzie wasn’t sure how successful they were given that news of so-called animal attacks were already going around town.

“Have you even tried to talk to him?” Hope asks her as they sit in her room. Lizzie had been ranting about Sebastian for the better part of an hour, and she freezes at Hope’s words.

“Hope’s right,” Josie pipes up. “You of all people know what it’s like struggling with control. And, as great as Kaleb and MG are, you’re the only person here Sebastian actually shares a connection with,” her sister adds, and Lizzie hates how right she is. “The only one who could help him right now.”

“What are you getting at?” Lizzie crosses her arms.

“Oh, c’mon, Lizzie, stop pretending you and Sebastian aren’t banging!” Hope rolls her eyes.

“That only happened twice!” she exclaims defensively. At their incredulous look, she sighs, “okay a couple of times. It’s… it’s a good emotional outlet,” she defends, though really, she is starting to run out of excuses, except for the one that is actually the truth. 

“Or, maybe, it’s because you care about him deep down, but part of you is still angry at him, so the only thing you two seem to be able to do is have hot, angry sex!” Josie exclaims, and Lizzie just stares, confused. Hope nods in agreement. 

“Admit it, Lizzie. You care about him,” Hope adds. “Besides, somebody needs to help him control his bloodlust and Kaleb and MG aren’t doing a great job. Kaleb seems to be having to do more damage control than prevention.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll go see if I can keep him from eating the townsfolk,” she sighs, and sits up. Hope leaves to find Landon, and Josie decides to go do more Merge research.

One locator spell later, Lizzie is on her way to the Mystic Grill when she spots him, and immediately she breaks into a run when she sees him pinning a poor Mystic Falls High jock against a wall. [As much as she hates the Mystic Falls jocks, she doesn’t want a dead one on her hands].

“Sebastian!” she cries, rushing at him. [She’d siphoned quite a bit back at school, so she’s prepared to use magic]. Sebastian turns at the sound of her voice, a stricken look on his face, blood dripping at the corner of his lips.

“Elizabeth…” he whispers, pain clear in his eyes, and something inside Lizzie twists painfully as she meets his gaze. Instead of knocking Sebastian out with a spell, Lizzie knocks out the jock and throws herself in Sebastian’s arms, pressing her body to his. He’s still in her arms at first, before he returns the embrace, burying his face in her hair, holding her tightly, almost clinging to her. He takes short, gasping breaths as he presses himself closer to him, and Lizzie doesn’t know what else to say. Instead, she just presses to him closer, rubbing her hands along his back. He takes another, deep shuddering breath before pulling away from her. “Elizabeth…” he breathes out, and Lizzie’s gaze softens. “Forgive me,” he says sadly.

“Hey,” she whispers, reaching to cup his cheek. “It’s okay,” she says softly. “It’s okay,” she repeats before crouching down next to the jock, checking for a pulse. “He lives,” she announces before standing up. “Okay, now you get to clean up this mess. Enough counting on Kaleb and MG to do it,” she tells him.

Sebastian looks confused, “what would you have me do?” Lizzie groans.

“Compel him to forget and send him on his way. Did Kaleb and MG not teach you about snatch, eat and erase?”

“No. They’ve been giving me blood bags in hopes that if I was sated enough I could control my thirst. But, I grew tired of blood bags,” he explains, and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

“Okay, well, guess it’s going to be on me to teach you. So, go on,” she motions to the jock, who had finally regained consciousness and was staring at both of them in horror, and Sebastian crouched beside him. In a soft voice, he compelled the jock before the guy stood up, took one last, confused look at Lizzie and left.

For a moment, it was silent, both of them staring at each other, that predatory gleam still in Sebastian’s gaze, as Lizzie’s eyes were locked with his. And then, he stepped towards her, reaching with his hands to cup her cheeks before pushing her against the wall behind her. Lizzie let out a soft yelp as she wound her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. And then, his lips were on hers, firm and demanding, the kiss urging and desperate, his body pressed almost painfully against hers, but Lizzie doesn’t mind. Instead, she deepens the kiss as her fingers tangle in his hair, their tongues tangling together. Roughly, Sebastian pulls away from the kiss only to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck before settling on spot, starting to nip and suck gently, mindful of the fact that he could bite her, but Lizzie trusted him. His hands trailed along her sides before resting on her hips firmly as her own hands moved to rest against his chest. The rational part of her mind considered that the alley behind Mystic Grill might not be the best place to have sex, but the irrational part of her, the part of her that desired to have sex with Sebastian, the part of her that needed him just as desperately, that part of her didn’t care.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the rational part of her wins, and she pushes him away slightly.

“Not here,” she mutters against his lips, her nose brushing against his. Sebastian nods, and steps away from her, his dark eyes glued to her. “Let’s go,” she whispers, taking his hand, leading her to her car she’d driven into town. Wordlessly, he goes along with her. 

Lizzie’s not exactly sure how they manage to make it to the Old Mill without jumping each other in the car, their desire for each other palpable, but somehow they do. The moment they’re out of the car, Sebastian picks her up and vamp-speeds her inside the Old Mill, which is thankfully empty and jumps upstairs before roughly pushing her against the wall behind her.

“I need you, Elizabeth,” he murmurs in a heady whisper.

Lizzie smirks, and winds her arms around his neck before their lips meet halfway, crashing together, urging and demanding, tongues tangled together in a frenzied movement, her fingers pulling at his hair, his cradling her head firmly. Lizzie hooks her leg around his thigh before her hands move to his shirt, her fingers working quickly to unbutton it before pushing it off his shoulders. Grunting as he pulls away briefly from the kiss, Sebastian starts trailing open-mouth kisses along her jaw, down her neck before settling on a spot, nipping and sucking on it as he pushes off her jacket before moving to her sweater and lifting it up. Lizzie wonders how he manages not to tear her clothes off before there is a rip as he rips off her tank top.

“Far too many layers, Elizabeth,” he mutters against her skin, and she chuckles, head thrown back as she spins them around, so he’s the one pressed against the wall, and her hands move to his chest, tracing every plane of his toned abdomen as Sebastian’s hands trail to her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor before moving to her jeans . He practically rips her jeans open, and would have ripped them off if Lizzie hadn’t flashed him a glare. He pushes them off of her as she hooks her other leg around his waist before he lifts her up, his fingers reaching to tear her panties off, his fingers gently rubbing against her clit. She cups his cheeks, pulling his lips on hers yet again, her lips molding with his, their tongues tangled together as he spins them around once again, pressing her back against the wall.

“Sebastian,” she mutters, briefly pulling away from his lips to draw in a deep, gasping breath before her lips are on his again. He thrusts into her, and she arches her back, letting out a loud moan as she shifts more comfortably before he starts picking up pace, his thrusts more rhythmic, and Lizzie arches her hips, matching his movements as her hands move to his shoulder blades, fingers digging in his skin as his hands move up to cup her cheeks, and he cradles her head between his hands, his touch gentle, though his thrusts became more erratic as both of their climaxes built up. His lips moved to the corner of her mouth, along her jaw, planting open-mouthed kisses down her neck until they settled on a spot, and she cried out as he started sucking and nipping as he thrust more erratically and Lizzie clung to him as she moved her hips to match his movements. Finally, she reached her release and she sagged in his arms before Sebastian, too, reached his own climax and he practically collapsed onto her, both of them breaking the kiss, though their foreheads rest against each other as they take in long, shaky breaths, gasping for air.

Gently, Sebastian settles her on the ground, though her legs are like Jell-O and he has to keep her steady, one hand firmly holding her waist, the other reaching to cup her cheek.

“God, Elizabeth,” he mutters.

“What?” she whispers, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I need you. I need you so much. You are the only one keeping me from being… me. A monster,” he whispers, his voice thick with emotion, and Lizzie can’t help but reach to cup his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing along his jaw.

“Need?” she asks breathlessly.

“Yes. Need. Want. Desire,” he mutters before his lips come crashing down on hers yet again.

* * *

**Need**

She collapses against the wall, head falling between her hands, and she hears him shuffle slightly. When she finally peers at him, she finds he’d sat down as well, though he didn’t move too close to her, his blue eyes locked on hers. She wonders why he’s still there, after he’d seen her break, after he’d seen her fall apart, and seen how broken she was.

“Why are you still here?” she mutters finally, her own voice wavering.

“Would you like me to leave?” he asks her, his voice husky.

“No,” she murmurs, though she doesn’t look up because she doesn’t want to see the look in his eyes, doesn’t want to see the way he’d look at her now that he’d seen how crazy she was. “I just-”

“Elizabeth,” he whispers softly, shuffling closer to her, and Lizzie can’t help but take comfort in being close to him. When she doesn’t say anything, he urges, “Elizabeth, please. Elizabeth, look at me,” he demands, but she’s not sure she can face him. “Please, Elizabeth, look at me,” he says once again, and finally she does look up. And, when she meets his gaze, she sees concern and care in his eyes, not hate, not disgust. “Please don’t be ashamed, Elizabeth,” he mutters, reaching to cup her cheek, his calloused thumb rubbing along her jawline. Her lower lip quivers, but she doesn’t say anything. “We all have darkness inside of us, and sometimes we just have to let it all out. Please don’t be ashamed,” he tells her, and Lizzie’s heart skips a beat at his words, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

“It’s… it’s hard not to. I just- I feel like I’ll always be Crazy Lizzie, like I’ll always be the broken twin, the mess Josie always has to clean. I just can’t help but be ashamed because of it,” she admits, feeling tears prickle at her eyes. Wordlessly, Sebastian wipes away the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

“Elizabeth, you are not crazy, or broken, trust me,” he whispers softly. “Please don’t… don’t put yourself down. You are truly extraordinary,” he tells her, and Lizzie feels herself melt. [She remembers his words back in her car, how vulnerable he’d sounded when he’d said ‘this world is cruel to those it considers broken,’ and she can’t help but see the truth in his words. He’d been right, of course, and Lizzie’s entire life had been a firsthand example of that]. She forces a small smile that he returns, and rests one hand between them, her fingers itching to touch him, to feel his skin. They lock gazes once again, and something in her gaze seems to push him to rest his hand on top of hers, his calloused thumb rubbing across her knuckles. She flips her hand and laces her fingers with his, her gaze still locked with his, his hand resting on her cheek, and she leans into his touch as he rubs his hand along her jawline. She licks her lips and tilts her head up slightly before leaning forward to brush her lips against his, needing to feel that intimacy between them again. [It’s the one thing keeping her skin, it’s her anchor, and the fact itself scares her even more]. At first, Sebastian is still, though he doesn’t pull away. And then, he responds, deepening the kiss, though he’s not entirely given in as he continues to cup her cheek gently. Lizzie reaches with her other hand to rest it at the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his dark hair as her teeth graze his lower lip. He pulls away then, and Elizabeth feels her heart sick as she lifts her gaze to stare at him, somewhat bewildered, though part of her had almost expected it. [Of course he doesn’t want to kiss her, not now that he had seen all her crazy]. She moves to pull away, but Sebastian stops her, his fingers still tangled with hers, his hand still cupping her cheek.

“Elizabeth,” he finally says, his voice firm. “I-” he starts to say, but she cuts him off.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. I’m sorry, of course you don’t-” she rushes out, but his thumb on her lips stops her mid-sentence.

“Oh, but I do, Elizabeth. Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to kiss you. And, more than kiss you. God, you have no idea how much,” he says softly, and Lizzie can feel herself blush as a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. “But, I don’t want to take advantage of you. I know that it is just sex and playful banter for now, I know you don’t trust me, but it is not only that for me. It is more. I- I care about you, Elizabeth,” he finally says, and Lizzie can feel tears prickle at her eyes and her heart squeeze painfully. [She knew how he felt about her, or at least she suspected that it was more for him, and part of her is angry at herself for not being able to give more of herself. For not trusting him when he so clearly deserves it, sometimes. For not being ready to come to terms with her own feelings]. But, she ignores that part of her, and just motions for him to go on. “God, you- you make me feel things that I- things I thought I had long ago locked away. You’ve reawakened a new side of me, you’ve made me feel human for the first time in centuries, and I- I know what we are to each other now. I know it is just copulation and banter. But, I also know that one day you will be ready to explore what else there is between us. And, I would be all too willing to give you that,” he says, his own voice thick with emotion, and Lizzie feels butterflies erupt in her stomach, unable to help herself because Sebastian is right. “Which is why I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he adds, his voice soft.

“If anyone would be taking advantage of anyone, it would be me. I- I need this. I need you,” she admits, her gaze flickering to his, and she can see his resolve weaken. “You’re the only one who doesn’t see me as some crazy girl, the only one who just sees Lizzie and I- I need this,” she tells him, her voice barely above a whisper as she reaches her other hand to cup his cheek. And then, she leans forward and presses her lips to his. This time Sebastian responds to the kiss, and he lets go of her hand to rest his hand on her waist, pulling her closer. His lips part slightly, and Lizzie slips her tongue into his mouth as she pulls none-too-gently at his hair while his own hand moves down her back to rest on her hip. She ends up on top of him, and she moves her legs up to straddle him as his hands reach to tangle in her hair. When air becomes a necessity, Lizzie pulls away from the kiss, though her nose brushes against his. Sebastian’s breath comes in soft gasps as he brings one hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb tracing her jawline tenderly.

“Are you sure, Elizabeth?” he asks softly, and Lizzie can’t help but smile slightly. [It’s getting increasingly difficult to fight her feelings, and Lizzie would, for once, like to lose this fight].

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure,” she replies in a barely-there whisper, her voice husky. “I want this, Sebastian. I want you,” she whispers headily against his lips. This seems to be the only thing he needs to hear, and his resolve crumbles as he crushes his lips against hers, firm yet tender at the same time. Lizzie kisses him back without hesitation, her hips moving rhythmically as her hands drift from his hair to his shirt, her fingers swiftly undoing the buttons, pushing it off as Sebastian’s own hands moved to the hem of her crop tee, his hands on her bare skin sending shivers down her stomach. Gently, he pulled it off in one swift movement as her own hands rested on either side of his face as she continued to kiss him desperately, her tongue tangling with his, teeth nipping and biting gently at his lips. As Sebastian’s hands rested on her bare waist, his fingers rubbing slow and sensuous circles, her hands moved to his jeans, undoing them swiftly before she pushed them off in one swift movement. She feels him harden against her thigh as Sebastian’s hands drift to her checkered pants, undoing them quickly and pushing them off before he flips them over so he’s on top as his hands reach to rip her panties off as well. Lizzie shudders in pleasure as she yanks his boxers off before he thrusts into her, his hands clasping hers as he presses his body to hers, and she arches her back, letting out a loud moan as Sebastian’s thrusts become more rhythmic.

* * *

**More Than Copulation**

According to Hope, Sebastian was by the lake, so as soon as they’d expelled the latest of the nuisances resurrected by the Necromancer, Lizzie races to the lake, her boots barely hitting the ground beneath her.

The sight of him under the light of the moon almost takes her breath away, and Lizzie stops for a moment, taking him in, trying to make sense of her jumbled thoughts, trying to calm her racing heart. [There is only one thing that is certain, one thing she’d been refusing to admit for days, but that is clear now. She likes him. She’s probably falling in love with him. And, she can’t fight it anymore. Because Sebastian had somehow broken down her walls, seen past the snark and bitchiness she uses to hide away her insecurities, seen her break, and was still there. He’d seen all of her, the good, the bad, the ugly, and still hadn’t run, and Lizzie was done fighting it]. He senses as she approaches, and he turns to face her, his eyes suddenly very blue, the moon casting a soft light onto his pale skin, his hair falling messily over his forehead. He’s wearing a simple t-shirt with a leather jacket on top, and Lizzie can’t help but admire how hot he looks. Her mind flashes back to all the times he’d made her heart melt, all their playful banter, every time they’d give in to the desire they had for each other, the times he’d been there for her when no one else was, the way he looked at her and saw all of her.

“Elizabeth?” he says softly, smiling fondly at hers, and Lizzie can’t help but smile back. “Are you alright? What are you doing here?” he asks her as she steps onto the deck so she’s standing a few inches away from him.

“You almost died!” she blurts, and her breath hitches in her throat. “I-”

He seems to sense her distress, and he takes a few steps towards her, reaching towards her, though he stops himself and lets his arm fall at his side. “I’m fine, Elizabeth, I promise you. I’m alright,” he tells her convincingly. “Are you?”

“Yeah…” the word falls uneasily from her lips, and Lizzie bites her lip. [She should have thought this through, but Lizzie had never really been one to think things through. Especially these things]. “I- that was terrifying,” she finally admits. “I’ve- I’ve been fighting these monsters for the better part of a year ever since the muppet showed up. But, this- this was the first time I was actually scared,” she confesses, her own voice thick with emotion. Sebastian opens his mouth to say something, and immediately closes it. “For you. I was scared something would happen to you, which is unreasonable because you’re a vampire and I’m a witch, but I- I couldn’t help but be scared that you might not make it.” Her gaze flickers to his and she can see a swirl of emotion in his eyes.

Finally, he speaks, and Lizzie’s heartbeat quickens, “Elizabeth,” he mutters slowly, and Lizzie can’t help but be affected by the way he makes her name sound, the way it rolls off his tongue. “Elizabeth, what are you saying?” he asks her, and she’s a little surprised that there is no smart-ass comeback from him, but maybe it’s because he’s as surprised as she is.

“And, it made me realize something. I realized that I’m done with this arrangement we have. I don’t want playful banter and copulation- which, don’t get me wrong, is pretty great, but I don’t want that anymore,” she says, and she notices the look of hurt in his eyes. Realizing what it sounded like, she opens her mouth to backtrack, to say something, but Sebastian beats her to it.

“I see… Well, forgive me, for assuming, Elizabeth,” he mutters, moving to leave, but Lizzie doesn’t let him.

“Sebastian…” she breathes out, and he stops, but he doesn’t turn. “Stop. Please,” she whispers, and finally, after standing with his back to her for a few seconds, he turns around and faces her. “Don’t be silly. I mean; I don’t want _just_ that. It’s not just about that for me, not anymore. It’s more. I want more,” she finally says, and she hears him gasp softly, his breath hitching in his throat as his gaze meets hers, and she can see everything he is feeling so clearly in his eyes. “I want more than just copulation and playful banter, I- I’ve been fighting my feelings for you for so long because I was scared. No, scratch that, I was terrified. Terrified of you seeing all of me, and not liking what you see, terrified of you breaking my heart. But, I’m done being scared. I- I want more than copulation and playful banter and I want it with you,” she says, finally letting out the breath she’d been holding as Sebastian steps closer, finally closing the gap between them.

“Of course I like what I see. You are beautiful, Elizabeth. All of you,” he tells her, his own voice barely above a whisper. “And, I would never intend to break your heart,” he adds, and a small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. “I’m afraid you might break mine, but I would never hurt you. I told you once that if you ever wanted more, I’d give it all to you. That is still true, because I want all of you, as well. I want this, Elizabeth. You have no idea how much,” he mutters. Lizzie breathes out in relief, and it’s all she needs to hear before she reaches to cup his cheeks and leans forward to press her lips against his. At first, Sebastian doesn’t respond, but then his hands move to her waist, and he pulls her closer as he kisses her back, his lips firm and gentle against her more demanding ones. As Lizzie slips her tongue into his mouth, she tangles her fingers in his hair while his hands rest on her back as he pulls her closer, and their tongues tangle together, lips molded with each other. Lizzie lets out a soft moan, smiling into the kiss as Sebastian’s teeth graze her lower lip, and she nips gently at his as she continues to kiss him, urging and demanding. Finally, when air becomes a necessity, they pull away, gasping softly, though they remain in each other arms.

“Sebastian…” she mutters against his lips.

“Elizabeth…” he replies in a breathless whisper. “I hope you won’t mind some copulation in the future?”

“Definitely not,” she murmurs, smiling at him.

And then, he kisses her again


End file.
